


For Right Now

by Shownkindness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shownkindness/pseuds/Shownkindness
Summary: At the end of Crisis part 1, Kara just needs something not to be awful.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 293





	For Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> pre-face, I have only seen part 1 so far but needed to get this out of my system. Maybe I will do more Crisis fics if I find parts to fix as well. They are in pain, I'm in pain, so this was created.

The room was quiet while everyone watched over Oliver’s body. All the lost for the day was something that was holding onto Kara hard. First, to watch Argo blow up, flashes of the last moments of Krypton came back to her mind. She lost Krypton, Argo and now her Earth. It seemed the universe was determined to take everything she loved away from her. She hadn’t even thought about if any of the others had got away safely or if they were determined to get everyone else to safety first causing them to be left behind. 

Kal must have mentioned something to the Monitor, because in a moment Alex, Lena, and Brainy were teleported into the room as the sheet was pulled over Oliver’s body. Alex and Kara quickly hugged and she could already felt the tears building up. There was a tight squeeze on her bicep that was Alex reassuring her that they were okay. Brainy and Alex started walking over to the others to update them on the situation where the civilians were being taken care of by Kelly, Nia, and J’onn. 

Lena stood away with her arms crossed, her guard fully up. It broke Kara a bit inside seeing the woman so guarded, but understood that she was still processing everything that had happened that day. They weren’t in a good place either so it was strange for them to need Lena to help them. She was a literal genius though and they needed all the brainpower they could get to prevent more Earth’s being lost. But right now Kara wasn’t thinking about the Earth’s that could be lost if they didn’t work together. She was only feeling all the lost and needed her Lena back.

The less tech members of the group seemed to notice the distance between the two and tried to hide their curious eyes. Kara could feel them though, but her need to make this right for a moment meant more than the judgment they could cast. 

“Lena” Kara paused with a shaky breath, “you have every right to be mad at me. We need to talk about what happened. I know you are hurting Lena, we both have so much we need to tell the other. For right now…”

With a shaky hand, Kara gently touched Lena’s arm. Scared green eyes glanced up meeting blue. Kara’s breath hitched and felt that ache again upon seeing how much she had really hurt Lena. She wasn’t hiding it behind her yelling or actions this time. It was laid out bare, her soul displaying in the smallest look that they weren’t okay. 

Kara’s voice was barely a broken whisper causing Lena to focus solely on her, “Can you… can you just hate me tomorrow?”

Kara’s eyes closed with tears starting to fall. She couldn’t take the rejection, it would break her and her hand slipped off of Lena’s arm. She tried to contain the pain knowing that the others didn’t need to be alarmed to something wrong. They hadn’t lost the Earth that most of the others lived on so they didn’t understand the pain. She was responsible for the safety of her Earth and she failed them, she failed them all. As she felt herself slipping more into the throbbing of the pain a thin pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her close. It took a moment for Kara to realize that Lena was hugging her, but when the moment registered the sobs were no longer silent. 

Lena held on tight as the Kryptonian’s knees buckled and they both sunk to the tile ground. Kara’s sobs had clearly alerted the group. They weren’t sure how to react to someone they all looked up to breaking down into pieces. Kal held his son closer and promised himself that no matter what it took he wouldn’t allow Jonathan to feel what his father and his aunt felt. Alex started to move closer to the pair on the ground, but a gentle hand stopped her. Glancing over her shoulder she noticed Sara just shaking her head.

The others decided to go down to the lab to get a better look at the situation leaving the sobbing Super in the arms of her Luthor.

**Author's Note:**

> _And I tend to close my eyes_   
>  _when it hurts sometimes_   
>  _I fall into your arms_   
>  _I'll be safe in your sound til I come back around_
> 
> Someone You Loved - Lewis Capaldi


End file.
